galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa's Little Helpers
Santa's Little Helpers, a Vestkanten Crew christmas special Though in canon lore this takes place between early-mid autumn. This arch was played during winter in real life, as a christmas special. In this one-shot arch, Vestkanten Crew saves Saint Clause, AKA Santa, and as a result saves every countries' version of the festival Brienn calls "Winter Gift Giving". AKA Christmas. Autumn celebrations, turned rescue mission. One late night in Faathlion, during the festival of Autumn's First Harvest. Vestkanten Crew was visited by a gnome, with pale white skin and silvery hair. Asking for their aid in saving his master: Saint Clause. From the neferious wizard Jack of the Frost. Not the ones to say no to an adventure, Vestkanten Crew accepted, and followed the winter gnome into a pale blue, and freezing portal to Galianor's northern pole: Explorer's End. However, as they entered: a figure parkoring along the rooftops slipped, falling into the portal with them. The Icey Cold Lands of Explorer's End. Surrounded by nothing other than each other, the cold, windy expanse of Explorer's End, and this young, human stranger. Whom they soon learned was a human monk named Volker Tervin. Vestkanten Crew knew only the way towards their destination, and worked to save Saint Clause, and Christmas Winter Gift Giving. After over an hour's worth of travel, fighting a yeti along the way. Vestkanten Crew, along with their new member arrived at the cave, in which Saint Clause was held captive. Jack of the Frost. It didn't take long for Vestkanten Crew to find Saint Clause, in the freezing depths of the cave. However, as they thought this quest too easy, their instincts proved right. As a pale wizard: Jack of the Frost, Saint Clause's captor, arrived. They fought a hard, uphill battle. Yet proved themselves Jack's betters, and defeated him. Leaving him to Saint Clause to hold prisoner. For their bravery, Flint, Hope, Dragvir, Drax, Erevan and Volker were gifted each an emblem, signifying them as one of "Clause's little helpers". Along with gifts for them to share: a flying carpet, and a mug of endless hot chocolate, which contained magical properties. After giving his thanks, and their gifts. Saint Clause sent Vestkanten Crew back to Faathlion. Trivia * The DM for this arch was Frederik. * Volker was created while Tommy was heavily invested in playing the mmorpg: Star Wars the old republic, and was technically made to be Galianor's equivilant to a jedi. (*Yes, I was/am still that much of a nerd). * Vestkanten Crew, more specifically: Flint, Hope, Dragvir, Drax, Erevan and Volker are the only ones (this far in the campign) confirmed to have been in, and survive getting out of Explorer's End. Aside from Saint Clause, his helper winter gnomes, and Jack of the Frost. * Volker and Drax quickly developed a friendly relationship during this arch, somewhere between friends and mentor (Drax) & student (Volker). * This arch is where Flint and Bard became seperated, as Bard was elsewhere during the Autumn's First Harvest festival, and Flint forgot to look for him before going to the Misty Isle in the next arch.